dungeons_and_monster_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Artisan
You are a member of an Artisan's guild, skilled in a particular field and closely associated with other artisans. You are a well-established part of the mercantile world, freed by talent and wealth from the constraints of a feudal order. You learned your skills as an apprentice to a master artisan, under the sponsorship of your guild, until you became a master in your own right. * 'Skill Proficiencies: '''Insight, Persuasion * '''Tool Proficiencies: '''One type of Artisan's Tools * '''Languages: '''One of your choice. * '''Equipment: '''A set of Artisan's Tools (of your choice), a letter of introduction from your guild, a set of traveler's clothes, and a belt pouch containing 15 Gold Pieces. Guild Business Guilds are generally found in cities large enough to support several artisans practicing the same trade. However, your guild might instead be a loose network who each work within a different village within a larger realm. Work with your DM to determine the nature of your guild. You can select your guild business from the table below or roll randomly. ' ''' As a member of your guild, you know the skills needed to create finished items from raw materials(reflected in your proficiency with a certain type of Artisan's Tools), as well as the principles of trade and good business practices. The question now is whether you abandon your trade for adventure, or take the extra effort to weave adventuring and trade together. Feature: Guild Membership As an established and respected member of a guild, you can rely on certain benefits that membership provides. Your fellow guild members will provide you with lodging and food if necessary, and pay for your funeral if needed. In some cities and towns, a guildhall offers a central place to meet other members of your profession, which can be a good place to meet potential patrons, allies, or hirelings. Guilds often wield tremendous political power. If you are accused of a crime, your guild will support you if a good case can be made for your innocence or the crime is justifiable. You can also gain access to powerful political figures through the guild, if you are a member in good standing. Such connections might require the donation of money or magic items to the guild's coffers. You must pay dues of 5 Gold Pieces per month to the guild. If you miss two payments, you must make up back dues to remain in the guild's good graces. Suggested Characteristics Guild artisans are among the most ordinary people in the world - until they set down their tools and take up an adventuring career. They understand the value of hard work and the importance of community, but they're vulnerable to the sins of greed and covetousness. Variant Guild Artisan: Guild Merchant Instead of an artisans' guild, you might belong to a traders, caravan masters, or shopkeepers. You don't craft items yourself but earn a living by selling the works of others(or the raw materials artisans need to practice their craft). Your guild might be a large merchant consortium (or family) with interests across the region. Perhaps you transported goods from one place to another by ship, wagon, or caravan, or bought them from travelling traders and sold them in your own little shop. In some ways, the travelling merchant's life lends itself to adventure far more than the life of an artisan. Rather than proficiency with artisans' tools, you might be proficient with navigators' tools or an additional language. And instead of artisans' tools, you can start with a mule and cart.